crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria
|health = |weapon = |item = |unlocking = Complete Zone 4 as Melody |music = FamilyJules7X }} Aria is Cadence's maternal grandmother. She once used the Golden Lute to cure the sick townsfolk. However, their greed turned them against her, leading her to seek for the help of the Necrodancer on how to destroy the lute. Tricked by him and stabbed in the heart, she was later rescued by her daughter, Melody, and now seeks the altar to destroy the lute and break its curse. Aria is unlocked by beating Zone 4 as Melody. Rules and Restrictions She starts with a , and that is the only weapon she can use. Her level progression is reversed, meaning she starts in Zone 4 and progresses to Zone 1. Enemies from the previous zones will still appear. Aria is unique in that she starts with only a 1/2 heart, and cannot gain HP by any means. She dies instantly when getting hit or when missing a beat. Therefore, Monkeys and trap doors are fatal to her. Spiders will not appear in Zone 4 when playing as Aria, and Red Bats and Black Bats are replaced with Blue Bats, though Green Bats are left unchanged. She also starts with a Potion, which will protect Aria from dying due to a missed beat. The multiplier will still be dropped though, so pay attention to that when using an Obsidian Shovel. The Potion will also protect her from dying due to damage, but any glass items you were holding will still break, which can make continuing the run much more difficult if you had a lot of those. Since Aria cannot prevent her one-hit death, no regular Armor of any strength is accessible to her. She also cannot exchange her Dagger for any other weapon, and using any means to give her another weapon will result in a death to "Cowardice". Additionally, she does not have access to the , the , the , the , the , the , the , the , the , the , Heart Containers, the , the , the ment, and (though food can still be found from barrels and crates). Has access to all shrines except Blood, Risk, Peace, and No Return. Has access to all secret shops except Blood and Food. As with any other weapon-locked character, all shops contain only two items instead of the usual three. Strategy Items Aria's item pool is very limited. She does not have access to any weapons, not even upgraded daggers. She will not find items that are useless for her, such as items that increase HP, heal, or reduce damage. Items that prevent damage are invaluable. They include , , , and . The and spells can be reused, but be careful not to cast them using blood magic! You start with a potion, letting you survive your first hit or missed beat. The can be used to obtain a second potion, but only after you have quaffed the first one. Food is less useful for Aria than for most characters, but still appears. It can be eaten to skip a beat, and also makes you invincible for that beat. All types of armor that can appear for Aria are excellent. She will only find the , , and . This makes random armor a good choice when you find the Conjurer shop. It also makes the Black Chest a good choice after beating your first zone boss. Black Chests can normally contain weapons and footwear, but Aria cannot find weapons and most footwear is too low-quality to be a boss reward. Combat Being only able to use the default dagger you are stuck with a single square attack. Skipping beats by digging is essential to draw enemies into your range, so staying close to dirt walls is your best option. Having a decent shovel will help out greatly, as you can dig up most walls and skip beats that way. Trivia * Aria has been stabbed in the heart by The NecroDancer. This is why she dies instantly, as any wound to her heart would be fatal. * The reason Aria completes all the zones in reverse, is because she needs to backtrack to the shrine where the Golden Lute was originally obtained from; to destroy it. * In music, an aria is a self-contained piece for a single voice, possibly a reference to either Aria's sheer independence and determination or the fact that she may only use a single weapon, her dagger. ** In a more literal sense, aria is the Italian word for air, a possible reference to Aria being killed in one hit by anything, as if she could be killed by so much as a strong breeze. Category:Playable Character